Giving Up
by Holyleef
Summary: How one cat ends up losing everything in life and just gives up


**So this is a little short story I wrote of one of my cat's death… it's sad.**

Main Characters:

Dreamriver- silver tabby she-cat, green eyes

Flameclaw- long-furred orange tom, amber eyes

Talonwing, solid brown tom, blue eyes

Giving Up:

The air was crisp and cold. Frozen ice and snow lay on the ground. The fresh-kill pile lay empty, kits mewed hungrily from the nursery. A silver tabby padded out of the medicine cat's den to meet her ginger mate. He had a hopeful look on his face but all the she-cat brought was bad news.

"So…?" the tom asked eagerly as she padded over. She sat down next to him, sitting close and putting her head in the crook of his neck. Their tails curled together and for a while neither of them spoke. Then the silver cat uttered three words,

"I lost them." She said sadly and buried her face in the ginger tabby's fur. The tom looked disappointed. He licked the she-cat's fur lovingly.

"That's alright, Dreamriver, we can always try again." He said softly. For a long time they sat like this , the tom licking Dreamriver's fur; his hot breath warming her. Finally the she-cat looked up at her mate.

"I love you, Flameclaw." She meowed.

"I love you too…"

LINE

Flameclaw was padding through the forest. He was supposed to be hunting but it seemed there was no prey. Now his feet crunched on the dead leaves and slipped on the ice and snow. The forest looked gloomy. No trees had leaves and were covered in snow. Dead leaves and ice lay on the ground. He sighed and kept walking.

Then he heard it, hushed whispers a while away. As he padded closer he picked up the scents of Dreamriver and another tom, Talonwing. He let the fur on his neck rise and his tail lashed, Talonwing had always been after his mate. Then he heard more noise come. He then saw Talonwing chasing Dreamriver around playfully. The she-cat laughed. The brown tom cut her off and tackled her. Dreamriver looked up at him, she gave him the lovely look, and the look that she was only supposes to give to Flameclaw. Talonwing gave her an affectionate lick on the cheek and the silver tabby purred.

Flameclaw turned around and stalked back to camp, no one ever know he was there.

LINE

The couple padded through the forest. They huddled next to each other for warmth. They reached their destination, an old tree hollow. The two padded inside and sat down.

Dreamriver leaned into Flameclaw but he pushed her away. He stared at the floor then at her who had a confused look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Dreamriver." He said.

"Sorry, sorry for what?" she asked clearly confused.

"I can't be with you any longer." Flameclaw chocked out. Dreamriver's breath caught in her throat.

"W…what?" she gasped. He stared at her, she had innocent looking eyes. How could she be so naïve?

"I saw you earlier, with Talonwing…" his voice trailed off. He didn't want to do this, but it must be done.

"Flameclaw… nothing happened!" she responded.

"Done lie!" he hissed. "You purred and gave him the look!" Dreamriver stared at the floor. Then she looked up.

"Flameclaw, I'm telling you the truth!" she cried. "He was just cheering me up for losing the kits!"

"Oh right, they were his kits weren't they? Not even mine, you cheated from the start!" he spat.

"What- no!" she cried again, she didn't want to lose her mate. "Flameclaw, I love you, not him. To me he's just another cat.

_Another cat that you purr and give the look._ Flameclaw though.

"I may love you also, Dreamriver." He said and Dreamriver brightened up. "But, I can't be with a cheater." He said boldly.

"But-" She was cut-off.

"Save it, save it for Talonwing," Flameclaw said quietly, "Have a nice light, Dreamriver." With that he padded out of the den leaving Dreamriver in disbelief.

"I've lost everything, my family, my kits, my mate…" she said to herself. "I have nothing left to live for."

She then heard the crackling of the old oak tree, she didn't care. The she-cat heard the tree snap and saw it crashing down on her. She did nothing, he live was over and she left everything go black.

**I know sad right? I just had to write a story after I drew a pic for it ^^**


End file.
